


Pride

by Nera_Solani



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pride Festival, Profound100 Challenge, Prompt: Carnival, repost from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nera_Solani/pseuds/Nera_Solani
Summary: Just a 100 word drabble for the prompt Carnival





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> This work was brought to you by the [ProfoundBond Discord server](https://discordapp.com/invite/GGbw2NP)

It’s loud, there are people and colors everywhere. Everyone is dancing, singing, celebrating in whatever way. There are rainbow flags wherever he looks. It’s almost overwhelming for Castiel’s senses.

“I like it here,” he proclaims and Dean grins at him.

“I knew you would, angel.” He takes Cas’ hand and drags him along, to the side of the crowd where it’s quieter. No one here is judging, not that they’d care. Dean’s finally comfortable with himself and their relationship.

Dean wraps them both into his bisexual pride flag, pulling Cas close. Smiling, he says, “Happy pride month,” and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> The original Tumblr post of this work can be found [here](https://nera-solani.tumblr.com/post/176961975047/its-loud-there-are-people-and-colors-everywhere?is_related_post=1)


End file.
